


I Chose You

by pica



Category: Free!
Genre: Hayato Has a Crush on the Tachibana Family, Hayato and Ren Are High School Students, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Di’ un po’, Hayato, ma è vero che sei mio amico solo perché assomiglio a Makoto?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Chose You

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest di fanfic_italia, prompt: 'Ti piaccio solo perché assomiglio a Makoto'.

“Di’ un po’, Hayato, ma è vero che sei mio amico solo perché assomiglio a Makoto?”

Quando Ren solleva gli occhi dal libro di testo e li lascia scivolare su di lui, dopo che sono rimasti in silenzio a studiare per tutto il pomeriggio, Hayato smette immediatamente di mordicchiare il bordo della matita e sbatte le lunghe ciglia chiare, con la testa che si divide a metà fra l’esercizio di matematica che sta tendando di risolvere e la voce di Ren che pronuncia il nome di Makoto.

“Cosa stai dicendo?”, allontana la matita dai denti e sposta cautamente lo sguardo dalla stringa d’equazione agli occhi scuri di Ren, che lo stanno fissando con una determinazione che non riesce a decifrare e che, ora che ci pensa, sul suo viso sembra anche un po’ fuori posto.

“No, dico davvero, è così?”, lo sente insistere, e solo ora l’idea di poter andare in panico inizia a sfiorare la consapevolezza di Hayato.

“Ma no”, temporeggia, a vuoto. “Da dove ti vengono certe idee?”

Ma Ren non vacilla, anzi, “Me l’ha detto Ran”, e Hayato si ritrova a sbatter le ciglia più forte di prima, con la matita che sfugge alla presa delle dita e rotola via, quasi fino al bordo della scrivania, e i suoi occhi che, è pronto a scommetterci, devono essersi ingranditi come biglie.

“Ran?”, trattiene un balbettio e, mentre sente la gola diventargli secca, pensa. Precisamente, ripensa alla domanda – la prima, quella in cui gli ha chiesto, effettivamente, se è suo amico solo perché assomiglia a Makoto, e solo ora le parole iniziano ad acquisire senso e a diventare pericolose. Pensa che è vero, cazzo, e che può negarlo a Ren ma non a se stesso. E poi pensa – ancora – alle corde vocali di Ren che si agitano attorno a quel nome – Makoto. Ripensa al giorno in cui ha scoperto che Ren frequentava lo stesso liceo a cui era stato ammesso, all’ultimo anno, e a quanto il suo cuore era impazzito nel saperlo, e a come, allora, Makoto occupasse ancora una fetta troppo grande di ogni suo pensiero e Ren non fosse altro che un’ombra senza forma, un’occasione e niente di più. Pensa anche a quando ha deciso di iscriversi al club di giornalismo solo per avere la possibilità di conoscerlo e magari di diventare suo amico, e se anche non avesse funzionato, se non gli fosse servito per avvicinarsi a Makoto, Hayato avrebbe potuto passare il resto dei suoi giorni da liceale in compagnia di Ren, e guardandolo avrebbe potuto fingere che lui fosse suo fratello maggiore, a cui assomigliava tanto.

“Sai, ci ho pensato su per un po’”, Ren lo interrompe. “Ran è brava a capire queste cose, più di me, ma non è questo il punto. Ci ho pensato su e ancora non riesco a spiegarmi per quale motivo tu ti sia iscritto al club di giornalismo, quando con il tuo fisico saresti andato alla grande in qualsiasi sport, per non parlare del tuo amore per il nuoto e per il fatto che sei molto più portato per le materie scientifiche – sai, ecco, ci ho pensato su dopo che Ran me l’ha fatto notare, ed effettivamente ha senso. Voglio dire, non hai manifestato un vero interesse al club, e molte volte insisti per venire a studiare da me invece che a casa tua, per questo te l’ho chiesto.”

Hayato ha iniziato a perdere il filo quando Ren ha menzionato il suo amore per il nuoto. Forse l’unica cosa che ha in comune con Makoto – la cosa più preziosa che lui gli abbia insegnato. Sforza un sorriso sbilenco, arrendendosi all’idea di esser stato fin troppo evidente, per tutto questo tempo.

“Ma lo sai che a Ran piace parlare di cose che non la riguardano, non devi mica credere a tutto quello che dice.”

Ren scuote il capo. “No, lo so, ti ho detto che non è questo il punto e che ci ho pensato da solo.”

“Non capisco perché ti ci stai fissando così tanto, è un’idea idiota.”

“Ma è vero o no?”

Hayato schiude le labbra, prima di richiuderle non appena si accorge che non ha parole da dire. C’è talmente tanto disordine, nella sua testa, che ne approfitta per rifugiarsi nel primo pensiero che riesce ad acchiappare. Questa volta, però, gli torna in mente Ren per primo, non Makoto, e quasi gli pare di assistere di nuovo al giorno in cui si è presentato nell’aula del club di giornalismo con il foglio dell’iscrizione fra le mani ed una marea di propositi ad accompagnarlo. Già da quella volta non aveva potuto fare a meno di accorgersi che gli occhi grandi di Ren erano fin troppo simili a quelli del fratello maggiore, eppure il suo corpo era più minuto, la sua stretta di mano meno incisiva, la sua voce più incerta, e persino la curva del suo sorriso era più timida, anche se ricoperta della stessa gentilezza. Guardandolo, non era riuscito a sovrapporre le loro immagini come avrebbe voluto.

“Si”, si ritrova a soffiare, senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi. Si, pensa, è tutto vero – è stato proprio così, come ha detto Ren.

“Oh”, lo sente dire, e gli trema tutto quanto, dalla punta delle dita al petto, fino alle ginocchia, e fa anche un po’ male, come se potesse sentire su di sé la ferita ogni ferita inflitta a Ren.

“Si, è vero”, ripete, a voce appena più alta, con un’insistenza che quasi sfiora l’irritazione. Non si accorge nemmeno di aver serrato i pugni fino a farli sbiancare, né dello sguardo vagamente meravigliato e persino un po’ preoccupato che gli lancia Ren, nel sentirlo. “E’ vero!”

“O-ok, ho capito, non c’è bisogno che—“

“Sta’ zitto!”

E Ren, terrorizzato, s’ammutolisce. Hayato si accorge troppo tardi, quando ormai s’è perso persino l’eco della sua voce che ha rimbombato nella stanza di Ren, che il danno ormai è fatto. Riesce a sentire le lacrime che bruciano e premono insistenti contro le palpebre, ma lui non vuole lasciarle uscire. Non vuole perché è sempre stato lui quello piccolo e debole agli occhi degli altri, quello impaurito, quello di cui prendersi cura, quello fuori posto persino al corso di nuoto, troppo timido per osare, troppo poco sicuro di sé per sperare davvero di far colpo sul coach. Troppo codardo persino per ammettere a Ren che lo stava usando, per tutto quel tempo, per tutti i pomeriggi passati nell’aula del club di giornalismo e poi a casa sua. Troppo vigliacco per ammettere a se stesso quello che stava succedendo davvero – che l’immagine di Makoto stava pian piano svanendo dalla sua testa, per lasciare spazio a quella più incerta e impacciata di Ren.

“E’ vero, però“,, ancora non solleva gli occhi ma gli si avvicina, e ci riesce perché può sentirla forte e chiara, la presenza di Ren al suo fianco, muto a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati e le parole da dire incastrate in gola. “Però sei proprio un idiota se pensi che sarei in grado di passare così tanto tempo con te solo per via di—“, non riesce a pronunciare il suo nome, o forse si blocca solo per uno strano timore di offendere Ren. Ad ogni modo, non ha più importanza quando, ad occhi chiusi, solleva finalmente il capo e preme le labbra contro le sue, più nella frenesia di fargli capire tutto quanto con un gesto sufficientemente espressivo che per un tentativo premeditato di baciarlo. Sente Ren irrigidirsi immediatamente, ma nemmeno questo sembra importargli granché.

“Merda”, si stacca da lui dopo appena qualche istante. Gli bruciano le labbra e gli bruciano gli occhi, che getta altrove, verso il pavimento, sentendosi le guance in fiamme. “Non è—“, _come sembra?_ , termina una voce nella sua testa, e non può che concordare.

“Hayato”, la voce con cui lo chiama Ren è smorzata, come se Hayato fosse stato in grado di succhiargli via ogni briciolo di energia. Ci riprova. “Hayato, non fa niente se l’hai fatto per Mako—“

“Oh, ti prego, ti ho detto di stare zitto”, e questa volta, per baciarlo, gli afferra il viso con entrambe le mani e si rifiuta di lasciarlo andare.

Ren rimane pietrificato per istanti che sembrano non finire mai, ma alla fine, quando Hayato riapre cautamente gli occhi, lo trova con le palpebre abbassate e un inizio di rossore sulla punta delle guance, persino una mano timidamente adagiata sulla sua spalla, indecisa se spingerlo via o trattenerlo contro di sé. Hayato interrompe nuovamente il bacio in uno schiocco indeciso.

“Ti prego, non farmelo ripetere una seconda volta: Makoto non c’entra più niente. E’ vero, non me fregava niente del club di giornalismo, ma questo, adesso, non ha nulla a che fare con tuo fratello, ok?”

Per non lasciargli il tempo di rispondere, spinge tutto il proprio peso contro di lui e gli finisce addosso, perdendo l’equilibrio e facendolo perdere all’altro. Finiscono distesi a terra, Hayato sopra a Ren, e quando Hayato abbassa gli occhi e sbatte le palpebre e lo vede sotto di sé, con il caschetto castano scompigliato ed il viso del colore delle ciliegie, non riesce a credere di aver mai pensato di potersi innamorare di qualcun altro.

“O-ok”, balbetta Ren. “Sei sicuro?”, gli domanda, contratto in mezzo alle sue mani impuntate sul pavimento, come un animale impaurito.

“Tachibana Ren, mi piaci, ok? Tu e nessun altro, davvero. Me ne sono accorto quando non è più stato un peso scrivere articoli per il club, o quando ha smesso di darmi fastidio venire a studiare da te anche se Makoto non era a casa. Sei soddisfatto? Ti basta?”

Ren lo fissa a lungo con solamente incertezza nello sguardo, tanto che anche Hayato inizia a sorprendersi un po’ spaventato, e inizia a domandarsi se forse non sia stato uno stupido, questa volta, a dar per scontato ciò che in realtà non esiste. Perso nel silenzio di Ren, si mordicchia nervosamente l’angolo del labbro e far per scostarsi da lui, sconfitto, ma non ci riesce. Non riesce nemmeno a reagire alla presa di Ren, inaspettatamente forte e decisa attorno al suo braccio, e poi al primo bacio che è l’altro a rubargli, ruvido e dal sapore esasperato e, alla fine, alle sue mani impacciate che lo cercano ovunque, spingendolo indietro solo per strattonarlo di nuovo al suo posto.

“Oi, Ren”, cerca di opporsi, non perché non lo voglia ma piuttosto perché non c’è criterio, nei suoi gesti, e questa volta è lui a scoprirsi preoccupato per l’altro.

“Scusa”, lo sente soffiargli addosso, sulle labbra.

“Tutto a posto?”

Ren annuisce frettolosamente.

“E’ che non credevo che l’avresti mai detto.”

Hayato non riesce a trattenere un sorriso sbilenco.

“Sei davvero un idiota senza speranza”, lo bacia di nuovo, e poi, “senpai”, aggiunge.

Ren chiude gli occhi e curva le labbra, le sfrega contro le sue con un verso piccolo piccolo che ad Hayato ricorda quello di un gatto che fa le fusa. Anche se questi non sono i suoi primi baci – si domanda se sia lo stesso per Ren – d’un tratto gli sembra di aver scordato tutto quanto: il sapore di labbra estranee sulle proprie, la posizione più comoda da tenere con la testa, gli occhi chiusi, gli occhi aperti, dove mettere le mani, quanto rumore fare con la voce, come premere la lingua contro i denti – questo lo fa con incertezza, spingendola appena per poi ritirarla, e per finire a tentare di nuovo solo una manciata di istanti più tardi.

Mentre lo bacia, Hayato finisce cavalcioni sulle gambe di Ren. Mugola piano, come per incitarlo, quando sente le sue dita infilarsi timide sotto la maglia alla ricerca di altra pelle da accarezzare – mugola e gli si struscia addosso, e per un attimo dimentica di avere controllo sul proprio corpo. Lascia cadere le mani fra di loro ed inizia a sbottonare i pantaloni di Ren, come se fosse l’unica cosa da fare, adesso, e invece Ren sussulta come se il solo pensiero lo spaventasse a morte.

“Hayato”, soffia, incerto.

“Scusa”, Hayato si ritrae immediatamente, infiammato in viso, con le dita ancora ancora appese ai suoi pantaloni che schizzano via come se avessero sfiorato fuoco.

“No, no”, Ren scuote il capo, “scusa tu, è che mi sembra ancora tutto troppo strano, però non smettere, ti prego”, gli afferra le mani e le trascina di nuovo su di sé, in mezzo ai loro corpi. Hayato annuisce, le dita gli inciampano tentando di finire il lavoro di poco fa, e prima di infilargli le mani nei calzoni preme le labbra contro quelle di Ren, chiudendo gli occhi ed annegando nel calore che trova attorno alla sua erezione già dura.

Ren si lascia sfuggire un gemito strozzato spalancando la bocca, e Hayato non può fare a meno di cercare la sua lingua per sentirne il sapore, e il sapore è quello di caramella alla vaniglia che Ren ha scartato distrattamente mentre ripeteva a bassa voce, tutto concentrato, la lezione di letteratura.

Hayato inizia a masturbarlo lentamente, quasi in preda a chissà quale timore di fargli male ora che sembra così fragile, persino più di quanto non si senta lui.

“Ren”, lo chiama con la voce che è un soffio. L’unica risposta che ottiene è la fronte dell’altro che scivola contro la sua spalla, e le sue dita che stringono attorno alla maglia ormai stropicciata.

“Ren”, riprova, e questa volta lo sente mugolare qualcosa in risposta. “Posso toccarmi anche io?” Non sa bene perché glielo stia domandando. Forse perché Ren è più grande di lui di due anni, forse perché è il presidente del club di giornalismo, forse perché non ha idea di cosa stia pensando, di cosa desideri, di _come_ lo desideri, o magari è solo perché ha bisogno di parlargli e di sentire ancora la sua voce.

“Si”, lo accontenta Ren, nascondendo il viso paonazzo in un bacio.

Hayato non se lo lascia ripetere. Si sbottona i pantaloni ed afferra la propria erezione, catturando un lamento fra i denti, e poi la sfila dai boxer e l’allinea con quella di Ren, chiudendo le dita attorno ad entrambe.

“Ssh”, lo ammutolisce con un bacio quando l’altro non riesce a trattenere un gemito più forte degli altri. “Ci sono i tuoi di sotto.”

A Ren non sembra importare. Lo bacia come se avesse disimparato tutto il resto, per poi lasciarsi cadere con la schiena distesa sul pavimento, stringendolo per trascinarlo giù con sé. “Prometto che non faccio rumore – ah, Hayato.”

Per Hayato è troppo da sopportare. Non riesce nemmeno a capire cosa lo stia facendo impazzire di più, se il corpo disteso di Ren sotto di lui, la sua voce strozzata, la dedizione con cui si ostina a stringere le labbra pur di non lasciarsi scappare altri versi, o più probabilmente la consapevolezza, improvvisa e lucida, che questa volta non si tratti solo di un sogno o di una fantasia.

Gli bacia il collo e le labbra fino a quando non ha l’impressione di averle consumate, rese gonfie e piene di colore. Quando sente il piacere fra le dita farsi più disordinato, prende a oscillare anche il bacino pur di ricercare altra frizione contro l’erezione di Ren – _mi piaci, mi piaci_ , continua a ripetersi, continua a pensare, come se ne fosse del tutto consapevole solo in questo preciso momento, disteso sopra di lui, con questi odori che lo circondano e il sapore di vaniglia che inizia a sbiadire dalle sue labbra, ed il suono muto e contratto di ogni gemito di Ren che gli vibra contro il petto.

“Ren”, inizia a chiamarlo, quando il piacere diventa talmente forte da essere quasi insopportabile, e Ren solleva il bacino e spinge la propria erezione contro la sua, la spinge nella mano di Hayato, e spalanca le labbra ma non osa far rumore, trattiene i respiri e li ingoia a metà pur di mantenere la propria promessa. Vengono spingendosi uno contro l’altro senza più ritmo, corpo contro corpo, Hayato premendo la fronte contro le spalle di Ren, e Ren respirando fra i denti stretti attorno alla sua maglia. Persino quando l’orgasmo è speso e sente le ginocchia cedergli, Hayato non osa accasciarsi addosso all’altro per paura di non sapersi rialzare più.

“Hayato”, Ren lo chiama, con la voce che deve sforzarsi per uscire, fra un respiro e l’altro.

“Mh?”

“No, niente”, lo sente dire. Si scosta appena quando Ren tenta di alzarsi a sedere. “Pensavo solo che sei bello, ma anche che sono un po’ geloso, adesso”, gli dice, abbozzando un sorriso impacciato ma sincero.

“Hai davvero l’abitudine di dire le cose giuste al momento sbagliato, Ren”, si sporge in avanti a poggiargli un bacio stanco e felice sull’angolo della bocca.

“E tu di dirle troppo tardi”, ribatte Ren, accoccolandosi contro di lui.

Hayato sorride senza dire più nulla. Ormai nei suoi occhi c’è così tanto Ren che non crede possibile ci sia mai stato spazio per nessun altro.


End file.
